Michael Vey
Michael Vey is the main protagonist and hero of the Michael Vey book series by Richard Paul Evens. He is a teenager with electrical superpowers trying to save his friends, family, and the world from the villainous Elgen Corporation. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Michael Vey VS Cole MacGrath (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blanka (Street Fighter) * Electro (Marvel Comics) * Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Pikachu (Pokémon) History Michael was born to an Elgen scientist, who helped test an experimental machine in the hospital that Michael was at. The machine malfunctioned and sent electric irradiation through the hospital, biologically altering Michael and sixteen other children's bodies to give them electric abilities, white many other babies died from the effects of the machine. After accidentally shocking and killing his own father at the age of nine, Michael and his mother began a life on the run, as his mother desperately tried to hide him from the Elgen and the Elgen from him. However, he met Ostin Liss and Taylor Ridley. He befriended them and found out that Taylor was also electric just before she an his mother were kidnapped by the Elgen and their commander, C. J. Hatch. Michael broke into the facility, was captured and tortured in Cell 25, then broke out and freed Taylor and other electric children, called Glows, and began a search for his mother, aided by a mysterious rebellion against Elgen. Michael and his team, the Electroclan, made their way to Peru and raided a power plant, freeing his mother, but getting Michael captured. After barely escaping, he made his way into the rain forest and was helped by an Elgen defector and a native tribe. They reunited him with the Electroclan, and they narrowly escaped Peru, but not after losing a member. They then staged a raid on an Elgen boat that served as their mobile headquarters and blew it and some of the fleet up. After reuniting with their parents at a secret resistance hideout, Michael and the Electroclan travel to China to rescue a little girl captured by the Elgen, only to be captured and then freed by a reformed Elgen Glow. However, he returns to the US to find that the hideout has been bombed. He and the Electoclan begin a life hiding, but soon reunite with the resistance and find out that most of it escaped, including their parents. They meet up at another hideout and rest. Michael and the Electroclan hear of Hatch putting some of his Glows to death for betraying him, and joined by a reformed Elgen captain, head to the Elgen island of Hades to rescue them. However, despite getting them out, the Electroclan suffers heavy losses, and Michael jumps in with a power surge comparable to a small nuclear explosion that wipes out the villains and presumably kills him in the process. The series is ongoing. Death Battle Info *Can shock with a pulse of electricity either through physical contact or from range. *Can concentrate electricity to cut and melt through objects. *Can form ball lightning the size of watermelons for explosive electric attacks. *Can absorb electricity from other Glows, electric sources, lightning, and movement. *Can communicate telepathically if there is a strong enough electrical current between the target and himself. *Immune to many electric attacks. *Can magnetically pull himself towards items or items towards him. **Uses this to climb metallic surfaces. Feats *Survived Cell 25 for 26 days with distant help from fellow Glow Abigail. *Disintegrated a bullet shot at him with a bolt of lightning. *Destroyed the Elgen Academy. *Survived the Bowl by absorbing electricity and causing an overload. *Blew up a massive Elgen cruiser and sunk it. *Rescued Lin Yulong from the Elgen. *Helped hijack a moving armored car. *Took out a whole gang of street thugs with one pulse (twice). *Liberated Hatch's Glows *Sacrificed himself to create an electric explosion comparable to a small nuclear bomb. Flaws *Can be weakened to a point of vomiting and migraines if drained of too much electricity, especially by the Elgen weapon RESAT. *Tourette Syndrome *More of a team player *Is easily outsmarted and captured. *Survivor's Guilt *Post-traumatic Stress **Prone to nightmares *Despite being electric, is still human and is easily injured and/or killed by most normal means. *Huge guilt from accidentally killing an undercover resistance agent. *Is not armored or shielded in any way. *Will not hesitate to sacrifice himself for the sake of his friends, especially his girlfriend and his mother. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers